


Something New

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Respite [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Consensual Kink, F/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bruce's birthday, and he can either go to his "surprise" party, or spend a quiet evening in with Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Darcy pulled open the glass door to Bruce's lab. He was engrossed in something on his computer, he didn't even look up. She quickly crossed to where he was sitting at his desk and put down the plate she was carrying just to the left of his laptop. “Happy birthday.”

He did look up then, taking off his glasses to focus on her before dropping his eyes to take in the cupcake. “Hi, sweetheart. Thank you.”

“Of course!” She leaned over, brushing her lips against his for just a moment, her hand braced against his shoulder. “So, Tony also knows it's your birthday. He said...” She gave him a sympathetic look. “He said that you can either go up to his penthouse for your surprise party, or you can have a quiet evening with me.”

Bruce's lips twisted into a wry grin, hidden for a moment as he scrubbed his hands across his face. “He's giving me a choice?”

“I may have talked him into it.” And it may have taken more than just talk, but Darcy was totally willing to take one for the team. “Or, I mean, if you'd rather just kinda be by yourself and chill or whatever, I will happily spend the evening in my apartment and tell him you spent it with me. Although...” She trailed off, leaning over to rest her head against his shoulder as she draped her arm across his chest. “If you ask me, I don't think you should spend your birthday working.”

He sighed, his fingertips trailing over her wrist where it disappeared under her sleeve. “You're probably right. Why don't you let me finish up here, and we can grab some dinner.”

“Yeah, if that's what you want.” She hesitated for a moment. “We going out, or did you want takeout, or what?” Because while she excelled at baking, Bruce was definitely a better cook than she was, and it didn't seem right that he cook on his birthday. But he tended to stick a little close to home, not that she really blamed him. “I could get some curry while you're typing away.”

“That sounds really good.” His hand pressed over hers for just a moment, and she totally took that as her cue to leave his personal space. At least temporarily.

He slid his glasses back on as she straightened away, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket as she moved over to the couch at the side of his lab. It was a nice couch. A lot of good memories on this couch.

By the time the lobby phoned up to tell them that the curry had arrived, Bruce was just finishing up. He took the elevator down with her to get the food, and they ended up sitting at his dining room table to eat. He'd saved the cupcake, and it was sitting in the middle of the table, a promise for later.

“So, how does it feel to be another year older?” Darcy asked, taking a sip of her wine. Curry wasn't her favorite, but Bruce liked it, said it reminded him of when things were simpler. And since it was his birthday...

His lips twisted into that wry, slightly self-effacing smile again. “Every birthday I have now, I'm kind of amazed that it's already been another year and I'm still here. Except, well...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Sorry, sweetheart. That's a bit maudlin.”

“Birthdays kinda do that sometimes.” She pushed some of the rice left on her plate up into a pile. “And it's kind of a busy time of year for all of that.”

Bruce nodded, his dark eyes heavy on her over the top of his own wine glass. “So what did you want for Christmas?” Which was a week away, now that she was thinking about it.

“More orgasms than I can shake a stick at?” She gave him grin.

He held out his hand for her, and she got up to move around to his side of the table. She ended up sitting against the edge of the table just beside his plate, his hand stroking along the outside of her thigh. “I might be able to help with some of that, if you'd like.”

“I would definitely like.” She nodded emphatically. “You're so good at it, too.”

“Well, I do try.” His fingers tapped against her leg just above her knee. “Is this situation really what you want? I mean, you don't want something more, or something serious, or...” His glasses were off, eyes glittering in the candlelight from the middle of the table. “You're so young, Darcy, so vibrant. I can't help but wonder if this is really keeping you content.”

“Okay, but if it wasn't and I didn't say anything, I'd be in a world of shit.” She pressed her lips together and nodded, and he ceded the point with a smile. “No, this is pretty much perfect for me. I mean, we all kinda take care of each other, right? Like family, with added kinky sex.”

“Don't you want something more serious, though?” His hands started moving up along the insides of her thighs, and she let her legs fall open to give him a little bit of room.

“Not really.” She considered him for a moment, her eyes tracing through his dark curls. “Do you?”

He didn't answer for a moment, his fingertips tantalizing along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Bruce liked her in a skirt, so that's what she'd worn, a loose, flowy thing that draped easily across her knees. “I used to.”

She slid her hands along his jaw, cupping his face, and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. “Bruce, if you decide that you want to hop on board the marriage bus again and try to find someone to ride with, it won't hurt my feelings. I mean, sure I'll miss this...” She closed her legs on his hand just for a second to illustrate what she meant. “But we'll still be friends. We'll just be the kind of friends that don't bang anymore. Believe it or not, I do have friends like that.”

He smiled again, and this time the expression seemed a little bit more genuine. “I think it might be a bit late for all of that, but I'll keep that in mind.”

“Oh, you.” She rolled her eyes, dropping her hand to his shoulder to give him a gentle shove. “Are you shitting me? You're still hot, you're a great guy, you're basically a catch.”

“And you are awfully good for the ego.” His finger was stroking along her thigh, just below the crease where her leg met her body. “Will you take off your clothes for me?” It both was a request, and it wasn't.

Darcy stood from the edge of the table and quickly took everything off so that she was completely naked in front of him. He moved his plate out of the way and caught her hand again, tugging so that she was sitting against the table now more or less in front of him.

“You're so lovely.” The backs of his fingers trailed down along her arm, raising a path of goosebumps in their wake. He watched her skin pucker, and a slight smile took over his mouth. “Lie back for me.”

Bracing herself with one hand in his and the other against the table, she made sure there was a cleared away spot big enough first before easing herself down onto her back.

He stood, looming over her, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and rolling them up. She was already responding to the sight, her tongue coming out to flick over her lips as she watched, almost entranced.

“We're going to try something a little different tonight.” Bruce caught her eye and waited for her to nod, and he leaned forward over her to get something. When he straightened, he was holding one of the candles she'd lit before they sat down to eat.

A shiver crawled along her spine, shaking her body against the smooth fabric of the tablecloth. “That looks interesting.”

She watched, eyes fixed on the woodsy-smelling brown candle as he held it up above her. He tilted it more, more, and she couldn't help but flinch as one drop of wax fell against her skin. It was hot and cold at the same time, a rush of pain-edged sensation that wasn't entirely unpleasant. It cooled almost right away, pulling against her skin a little as it hardened.

“What so many people miss about playing with wax is the affect it has after.” Bruce set the candle down and peeled the hardened wax away from her shoulder. Her skin underneath felt extra sensitive, raw, like she could feel every ridge of his fingerprints. Another shiver chased through her.

“That's, um....” She cleared her throat, nodding. “Yeah.”

His eyes flicked up to hers for a moment before dropping to look over her body. His gaze traced out her form as he picked up the candle again.

She couldn't help but flinch as another drop fell against her skin. This time, however, he didn't stop right away. Sensation seared across her skin as he poured a line directly down between her breasts. Her fingernails dug into her palms, held loose at her sides as she watched, transfixed, as the brown wax decorated her body.

Her breasts were a little more sensitive, and when a hot drop splashed against her nipple, Darcy cried out.

His eyes flicked up to hers again, but only for an instant. A second drop fell against her nipple, and then another one as she squirmed against the table.

Bruce peeled the wax again, his thumb rasping against hypersensitive flesh. Her back arched up off the table into his touch. It was just _so much_ , so sensitive she almost felt raw.

“Bruce!” came out on a high, breathless whimper.

“More?”

She nodded, lip caught between her teeth.

Searing, icy-hot heat licked over to the other breast, ringed her other nipple until she cried out. He didn't stop, though, and the trail of hot brown liquid seared down over her breast, along the curve of her stomach.

She shifted a little uneasily as it came closer and closer to the apex of her thighs, but at the last moment he turned so that it splashed down against the inside of her leg. Along the inside of one thigh, up over her mound, and down along the other leg, each hot jolt sending a thrill of sensation right through her.

He set the candle down again, and this time started taking off his own clothes. Watching Bruce get naked was always a treat. He was surprisingly cut under all of that fabric, and he wasn't as easy or casual about nudity as most of the rest of the family was, so she didn't see it as often.

Completely nude, he settled down in his chair again, offering her his hand. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. “Just a second.” He brushed all the wax from her body, letting it fall to the floor, then gently tugged until she was straddling him.

He paused just long enough to roll on a condom, and then Darcy let herself sink down over him, taking him deep inside her cunt. The dark hair on his legs felt _amazing_ against the extra sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. “Oh, _fuck_.”

He caught one stiffened nipple in his mouth as their hips rolled together, making her let out a whimper. She clutched at his shoulders, head back, eyes closed.

She felt the searing pain lick against her hip and cried out again, her body shuddering over him. “ _Bruce!_ ”

“Touch yourself, sweetheart.” His voice was thick, strained.

She dropped her hand between them, rubbing a light circle over her clit. She was already practically there, riding the edge of an orgasm that seemed just out of reach. When the hot wax dripped down along her spine she came with a long gasp, clenching and shuddering over him. He groaned, the noise vibrating out along her skin as he buried his face between her breasts.

Her hand fell against his waist as she rocked into him, her body jerking and quivering every time hot wax seared against her skin. Her fingernails caught against his shoulder, the dim room filled with gasps and sighs.

Bruce's shoulders were a line of tension, his hand a steady weight against her waist. He urged her faster and faster, pushing up to meet her every time she rolled into him. Words were lost against her breasts, murmured around the sensitive peaks. Every time she'd settle into a rhythm another searing splash of wax would fall against her skin, making her jolt and hesitate.

The heat was rising steadily in her body again, urged on by the side of his thumb flicking against her clit. Her second orgasm rolled over her in a wave, his name on her lips.

His hands settled on the backs of her thighs, urging her into him. Another couple of dozen strokes and she could feel him shifting, his thighs getting taut under her. He stilled, buried up deep inside her pussy, his mouth against the side of her neck.

Darcy let herself slump back against the table, hands loosely clasped behind his neck as she caught her breath. “So that was, um...” She swallowed, reaching behind her for someone's wine glass and taking a long swallow. Her mouth was a little dry after all of that. “Happy birthday.”

“Honestly the best one I've had in a while, I think.” His smile warmed her right down to her toes as he cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking along her cheekbone. “And I think there might even be dessert now.”

“There's a cupcake over there with your name on it.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. It was somewhere on the table. Probably a little dried out by now, but it was starting to sound like a really good idea.

“Why don't we go and have a shower first?” His hand stroked through her hair.

She sat back on his thighs and looked down at him, taking in the contented look on his face. “Deal. And then I'm putting on that fireplace of yours, and we can cuddle.” Bruce was awesome at cuddles.

His fingers slipped behind the back of her neck and he pulled her down for a gentle kiss.

 


End file.
